


The Siren at Hogwarts

by MaskedNightingale



Series: Chronicles from the In-Between [1]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Chaotic neutral femharry, Cute baby femHarry adopts Peter and saves him from doom, Dimension Travel, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Elemental Magic, Female Harry Potter, First War with Voldemort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Goblins, Goblins are awesome, Iconic Rikki makes a reappearance, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Lord Slytherin, Magical Inheritance, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, One more fandom to be added in the future, Request for Sanctuary, Rikki becomes femHarry, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sarcastic Harry Potter, Siren Harry Potter, Sirens, Some minor cussing, Spells & Enchantments, Still he has very dubious morality, Strong Female Characters, The Deathly Hallows, Then he becomes a, Time Travel, Voldemort starts as a paranoid insane person, trading places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Harry Potter tired of forever as the Master of Death & not wishing to start from the beginning to stop the 1st war decides to enact an ancient spell that will allow him to trade lives with another.Rikki Chadwick has lived for over a hundred years watching as her friends have aged and died, but she does not wish to ever stop swimming the seas. A fresh change in a new dimension that allows her immortality sounds like a good trade as long as she gets to keep her trait as a mermaid in some form for eternity.
Relationships: Rikki Chadwick & Harry Potter, Rikki Chadwick & Peter Pettigrew
Series: Chronicles from the In-Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Life As...

Life as a mermaid was everything to Rikki. To the others that had been changed on that hot full moon night on Mako, their lives evolved and moved on. They got jobs and families that took them further from the sea; but that was never something that she could do. So as Emma, Cleo and Bella aged alongside their loved ones, she did not. Her healing abilities as a mer of the seas kept her looking like she was no more than twenty five, even as her friends passed on. 

Rikki would make several different identities over the years, occasionally checking in on the families of her old friends. She would visit the different pods of natural born mermaids throughout the different oceans occasionally meeting a mer like her who had changed beneath a full moon. However, she would always find herself back upon Mako. 

One such night as she was just about to reach her second century of existence Mako’s full moon answered her silent wish as she dosed in the waters of the moon pool. 

~~~~

Life as the Master of Death weighed heavily upon the shoulders of Harry Potter. Infinity was far too long. Death had given the choice long ago of having a life mate, but Harry could never subject Ginny to the heavy responsibilities that came with immortality. So instead one by one he saw his loved one’s die, while he did not. 

The Wizarding World died soon afterward the loss of so much magical life devastated the ley lines, causing a domino effect throughout the world. The magical beings went into hiding like in the dark ages and the few of magical-birth that were left disappeared shortly after the Snap. 

Death had offered an alternative in the end, Harry could go back to the start and stop the first war. Even without the Hallows in his hands yet, as a toddler if he could get the loyalty of an impartial, he would be protected by Death’s magic until the Hallows could be attained. However, Harry didn’t want it. He knew that he couldn’t look upon both sides objectively, even now after being the Master of Death for two hundred years he still felt a pull toward the Light. 

Harry never wished for forever, he never wanted it. 

Death seeing the pain his master held gave him an ancient spell that could only be enacted once, it would seek out another in a different dimension to complete their goal and who would trade lives with his master. 


	2. The In-Between

Eyes like the ocean blinked open and ruby lips gasped, “Damn.” 

Rikki gazed around herself in wonder. Thousands of galaxies of stars seemed to swirl around her, with a blink she was centered and she felt more steady as her feet felt planted upon a small hill. Further up it stood a ginormous old tree, its old limbs reaching out to the starry skies; stepping closer Rikki noticed the odd texture upon the tree was actual words but they were tiny almost in code. 

“There has to be millions.” She gazed up at the hundreds of branches stretching above her head, all holding their own pale white leaves. 

“More than that.” 

The blonde cursed loudly as she was startled by the man’s voice behind her, turning she shot a glare at the stranger. Medium build, emerald gaze and small quirk of a smile. 

“Where are we?”

The man-boy, for Rikki could definitely get some boy-scout vibes coming from him, stepped forward. 

“We are in the In-Between.” 

“Wow, super helpful there buddy.” Rikki rolled her eyes, before looking around the desolate place. The field went on as far as the eye could see before seeming to end on the horizon of stars, “Where’s the light coming from there’s no moon here?” 

The man-boy chuckled, “The In-Between is not on any planet, it is a space between dimensions. A place that can be visited in dreams.” 

Rikki crossed her arms over her chest and raised a golden eyebrow, “Why have you brought me here then?” 

This time his lips lifted barely and he grimaced slightly, “I am here to make an offer. A trade, if you will.”

She sighed, what was it with these kinds of boys and not getting to the point. Lewis used to be like this too. “Go on.” 

“In my dimension I have a position that allows me immortality, I no longer wish for it. Along with it comes the task of stopping a war, however I...am not an impartial party, I would not succeed. I wish for a normal life, I wish to live and die as a normal human.” 

“So I would become you?” 

He shook his head, “You would become my female counterpart. Born to my original parents to live the life I did, however free to do as you wish with it.” 

Rikki’s eyes narrowed, “What is this position I’d be gaining?” 

“I’m the Master of Death.”

Rikki stared at him, glanced at his forehead only to see a familiar scar before busting out with laughter. 

“You are Harry Potter. Oh this rich.” 

He shifted on his feet, going to adjust glasses that no longer sat upon his nose. “You’ve heard of me then, Death said you wouldn’t be from my dimension.” 

Rikki was nearly on the floor now with how hard she was laughing, “I’m not.” 

“Then how…”

The blonde took gasping breaths before she gathered herself enough to say, “You're a character created by JK Rowling, some British lady that wrote like six novels about your schooling years at Hogwarts.” 

“I’m very much real.” 

Rikki looked at him again and shrugged looking back at the tree a little ways from them. 

“I would have eternity. No take backs?”

“I don’t want it. I never wanted it.” 

Rikki shook her head, “That’s where we differ. I’ll do it on one condition, I have to in some way become a mermaid again and keep the ability of being a mermaid for eternity, the powers I’ve developed over time in my dimension would be nice too if possible.” 

“You have magic in your dimension.” Harry grimaced.

“Don’t freak, dude. Nothing crazy. If you really want a boring life, stay away from Mako on full moon nights.” 

A shadow appeared beside Rikki, this time she didn’t even blink as she saw the cloaked figure with abyss-like features. 

“Your request is reasonable.”

Rikki grinned widely, “Well then Death, I think this is the start of a great friendship.” 


	3. Miss Herriette Carina Potter

Lily and James Potter were joyful parents when their little baby girl was brought into the world. Her tiny little locks mirroring Lily’s, along with her button nose but it was her eyes that were the surprise. Instead of the emerald of Lily’s eyes they were the color of the deepest sea swirling with only a hint of kelp. 

She was very smart too. Her magic came in quickly but she seemed very good at controlling it early on. She was weaned before Lily was ready for her to be, little Herriette seeming to prefer a bottle to her mother’s breast. Her eyes were intelligent as she watched everything around her, sharp as she watched the interactions of her family. 

Her eyes never changed color but stayed the color of the sea. 

It was odd though, Lily and James would talk at night when they went to bed. Their little one didn’t seem to like Sirius as much but instead latched onto Peter. She was always reaching for him as soon as he walked into the house, giving him kisses on the cheek and hugging his neck. James spoke of how he was worried about his brother, in everything but blood. Sirius didn’t fare well with rejection. 

Then came the day of little Herriette’s first word. 

They were all gathered for a barbecue on the weekend. Peter was running late, so Sirius had managed to snag her. He was playing with her in his Grim form when he let out a yelp, and she came trotting around the corner with a wide grin and if Lily didn’t know better, an almost malicious delight in her eyes. The toddler hugged the wall, but the front door swung open and in waltzed her favorite person. 

Little Herriette let out a squeal and yelled at the top of her lungs, “Wo'mta'l!” 

Lily let out a gasp and James gaped while Peter’s light blue eyes widened. 

“Hey Carina.” 

Peter couldn’t help the small blush he got as the little one beamed at him as he called her, her middle name instead of first name. 

James turned toward his brother to see him glaring Peter, who had gone to pick up the little girl. Sirius rubbed his left arm. 

“What happened?”

“The little animal bit me.” 

~~~~

Dumbledore needed a Chosen One to spearhead the Light side of the war. Someone that the whole of the Wizarding World could back when the time came. As it was the Ministry was infiltrated by the Dark side, there would be no steps forward until it was too late. 

Thankfully Dumbledore had made sure his pieces were in play long before the war had truly begun. He had several who were loyal to him, who felt indebted to him and he would use that for the Greater Good. Some would have to die, so that others could live. It was as it would need to be. 

The Potters were the family that would suit the prophecy that Trelawney had given him in the comfort of his office at Hogwarts. However, he would need it to reach Voldemort’s ears and so on the busiest day of the week he took her to the Hog’s Head and slipped her a drug that would induce a vision. Like clockwork, he couldn’t have planned it better his Potions Master heard the prophecy and slipped out quickly. 

Later in his office, hands steepled Dumbledore couldn’t help but think how propitious it all was. With Lily’s death on Severus’s conscience no doubt he would be filled with regret, perhaps Dumbledore would gain a double agent. 

~~~~

Peter was afraid. 

As soon as the Fidelius charm was put into place, he felt doomed. 

A little hand patted his cheek. 

“It’s ok, Pet’r.” 

He gazed down into the fathomless eyes of the little one that had seemed to care for him from the first time she laid eyes on him. She smiled her gap toothed smile. 

A tear rolled down his cheek, he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I don’t want you to die.” It was whispered. 

“I won’t. Ma an’ Da might.” 

Peter blinked and leaned back eyes wide. 

His blue eyes met her far too sharp green-blue gaze. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Take to fridge now.” She leaned forward and grabbed onto his neck, as he sat up from the settee. His dusty golden brows were furrowed but Peter followed her instructions with no questions. Once in the kitchen she pointed where the magnets with letters were and said, “Down.” 

She let out a large sigh, “Wait.” 

Peter watched as the little one gathered the different letter magnets together before grabbing the letters she wanted separating them from the herd. She was always smart, perhaps too smart. He’d caught the conversations of Lily and James, sometimes with the odd commentary of Sirius on how unnatural it was. Peter had always felt like he was the outsider of the Marauders, and when the little one grabbed onto him with both hands he couldn’t help but feel like it was partially his fault she was disconnected with her parents. 

“Stop it.” 

Peter glanced down and little Carina to see her nose scrunched up at him and her finger pointed at him.

“Not your fault.” 

Then she turned back to the words that were forming on the refrigerator door, Peter knelt beside her. 

“Self Fulfi..”

“Not done. Little hands stupid.” She let out another blustery sigh before going back to putting more letters onto the door. After a couple minutes passed it was done. “Pet’r, prophecy is…” Then she pointed to the words. 

His eyes wided almost comically wide as he put together what she had constructed, “Self-fulfilling!” 

“Yes.” 

“How…” He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter...even if I tell him that it won’t make a difference.”

She nodded and stood on little wobbly legs before cupping his face in her hands, “Take me to him.” 

“You don’t know what…”

Another sigh and a forehead bump, “Pet’r I know more...Take me to Voldy.” 

He tugged her to him holding her tight, her whisper in his ear barely registering. 

“I promise I won’t die.” 

Peter sat back in surprise as he felt her magic bind her to the promise and with it his magic did as well. 


	4. A Snake's Greeting

Peter was shaking by the time he made it before Voldemort, little Carina beneath his cloak with Notice-Me-Not charm upon her. 

“What do you have for me, Pettigrew?”

Peter shook terrified of what was going to happen to his bundle. 

“Pet’r.” A hard jab in his gut made him wince.

“I will not ask again, rat!” 

Pettigrew slowly lifted his arm, dropping the charm and letting the inner circle and Voldemort to view the toddler clinging to his side. 

~~~~

Eyes of the sea were focused not on the man on the huge ass throne in the center room, but the ginormous gorgeous snake that was wrapped around it. 

~What a beauty!~

Peter made a choking sound next to her and Rikki (or as she was fondly called by Peter, Carina) turned to see him gaping at her. 

“What?”

“You can speak Parseltongue?”

Carina wrinkled her nose, “What?” 

The man or monster person in the center of the room, “You’ve brought me the child, I commend you.”

“I told him to take me.” She patted Peter’s head, “Pet’r good doing what he’s told.” 

The crimson gaze shifted to the toddler who had shocked his inner circle with her rare gift. 

She tilted her head and smiled. 

~I came here to tell you that the prophecy is self-fulfilling. By going after me, you will create the very thing that will destroy you in the end.~

His crimson gaze narrowed sharply and Carina tried her best to keep her smile from growing wicked as she knew he realized she wasn’t what she seemed. 

“What are you?” 

A little musical giggle came from the child, a tilt of her head and curl fell to the side. 

“Depends on context.” 

~This form is so annoying. So small. My only friend tells me when I’m five I’ll be able to morph though so that’s something to look forward to.~ 

She let out a forlorn sigh. Before connecting her sea gaze with his fiery one. 

~I wish to have no part in your war. I will not side with either Dark or Light. I will remain a neutral party.~

“The Potters are not known to be neutral.”

She shrugged. 

~They died before, they might die again. It might be inevitable for them.~

His clawed fingers dug into his stone throne causing them to creak sounding almost dangerously like nails upon a chalkboard. 

~What does that mean?~

~This is not the first life I’ve lived.~

A ripple of magic flooded the room at her words even if only three could understand them. 

Peter let out a gasp, “I can remember him, the boy who lived before.” 

“Show me.”

Carina was placed on the ground, as Peter stepped forward for his mind to be shown. Death no doubt allowed only glimpses of Harry’s past to be seen, only crucial points that could stop the war from ever happening or rather continuing. She toddled forward and smiled as the large snake met her halfway. 

~Hello beautiful what’s your name?~

The giant snake’s head rose proudly over the toddler’s. 

~I am Nagini.~

~You may call me Carina, if you like.~

~Little speaker, perhaps I can ask my master to not kill you and instead you could be my pet.~

Carina smiled a serpent-like grin. 

~I can’t be easily killed.~

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the inner circle shifting anxiously, all no doubt wondering why their master hadn’t killed her already. 

“Death happens.” 

The crimson gaze was redirected towards her as she wished for it to be. 

She shrugged, “I don’ care. Pet’r mine.” 

~Anyone else is yours.~ 

“What will you give me in return for his life?” 

This time she smiled wickedly, for she had already had made rough plans with Death before she had age-regressed. 

Carina toddled over to the throne, ignoring Peter’s warning gaze, and sat on the top step beside the throne, her little feet swinging. 

~Do you know that if you had claimed your Lordship you would have found a very useful piece of literature?~ She tilted her head to the side. ~Herpo the Foul was the first wizard to ever create an object that simulates the appearance of immortality. However, after he did it he wrote extensively of the pros and cons in his journals. The one point he was adamant about was it was unnecessary and dangerous to do it more than once.~

With a rough command Voldemort ordered the last of his minions out of the room so all that were left was Carina, the snake, Peter and him. 

His clawed hands grabbed her neck and lifted her to his face. 

“Look, if you want.”

Carina knew what he would see. Her mind was an open book but sculpted for the peerers to see only what they sought in a limited edition. 

He gasped when he saw the glowing sign of the Deathly Hallows at the back of her mind, dropping her from his grasp.

“Ew.” The last place she wanted to be was in his lap. She clambored from it, dropping from the throne and caught by the coils of Nagini.

Looking back into the intense crimson gaze that seemed to be shaking, oh it was due to the whole monster shaking...it seemed his sanity was cracking. Carina needed him to make the promise soon. 

~On my fifth birthday, I’ll be able to regain my inheritance. My core will be at the optimal size for me to do the ritual to bond two horcruxes back with your original body. I would suggest two of the earliest ones: the ring and the diary. You will regain a fair amount of your sanity and you will be stronger than ever before.~

Pointed teeth grinded together, while Carina held a wince and Peter stayed huddled in a far corner. 

“I could kill him now, and then…”

A whimper came from the corner.

“Then I won’t die.”

~We will be back to the original version of this story. You will try to kill me, and instead make me horcrux. Jackass in the castle will then try to use me against you. Not that I’d allow that but still. I don’t like him, I’d never side with him. I am giving you a fair deal.~

As if trying to make up his mind for him, the door opened up to the throne room and in waltzed the craziest bitch of them all. 

From the tip of her wand came a raven of fire that swallowed Carina up from the ground.

Peter let out a strangled cry as he watched Carina get enveloped in flames, but then jumped back as the fire rose to higher heights until a woman of fire stood in blaze cackling.

“Fire of all things!” Her laughter was the cackle of the blaze. “Oh, you don’t know me at all bitch.” 

With one last gale of laughter the fire died down and in its embers sat little Carina smiling at everyone untouched from the flames. Peter rushed forward and held her in his arms sobbing. 

She patted his head as patiently as she could while keeping her eye on Voldemort who was trying to keep his features underwraps and not show his shock and the bitch who was even more furious than before. 

She smiled at them, “I like fire.” 

~So as I was saying, I won’t die.~ She giggled. ~Do we have a deal Voldemort, do you promise?~

Blood red eyes narrowed and viper like teeth clenched. 

~I promise as long as its within my power to make sure no harm comes to Peter Pettigrew as long as Heir Potter helps me regain what I have lost once she is five years of age.~

“Good.” Carina smiled as her magic bound him to the promise, alongside his. 

“What have you done, mi’lord?” 

Carina giggles at Bellatrix. 

Her grey eyes flash towards the toddler, “You! You should be dead, you lil chit!” 

This time its lightning that springs forth, but hits a barrier around Peter and her. Carina reaches forward smiling at the feeling of the power from the lightning hitting it, allowing the power to seep into her fingertips until she’s holding a ball of lightning. 

Her little smile is positively wicked as she says, “I like lightning too.” 


	5. Always Prepared

“The child grows far too strong. I think it would be best for her to come under my guardianship.” 

Carina gritted her teeth but otherwise stayed still underneath the invisibility cloak (which she’d found in the Potter treasury room one day while snooping through hidden passageways). 

Lily’s voice was unsure, “We have been safe here under the Fidelius charm for nearly five years.”

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in the chair by the fire. The firelight reflected odd shadows in his eyes. 

Sirius stepped forward, “How long is that going to last though, Lils?” 

Lily pursed her lips as James wrapped his arms around her. 

Black continued, “Haven’t you noticed there’s always been something unnatural about her magic, too dark?” His look was haunted as if he could feel Carina’s glare he shivered. 

The little one that was hidden pursed her lips in anger, she was nearly to the age where she could get away herself. However, if she was under Dumbledore’s thumb it would be harder to do so. 

“Just because she doesn’t like you Sirius doesn’t mean she’s bad.” Lily let out a growl, even as her voice was reluctant. They were wearing her down. 

Carina slipped from the room and grabbed her ready-to-go bag. Ever since she came into her fifth year she had it ready just in case the unforeseen happened. The cloak was placed carefully inside it, alongside her paper and ink pot. She’d been practicing the disarming charm for quite some time wandlessly for awhile, tomorrow would be her chance to use it at last. 

Death had told her once she had her hands on the Elder wand she’d be able to hear his voice in her head and she’d be able to perform even advanced spells, along with apparition, with his guidance as long as she had taught herself the techniques beforehand. 

The next morning arrived with tears rolling down one redhead’s cheeks while another (the smaller one) stood still as her mother hugged her to her breast tightly. 

Deep down Carina did have sympathy for Lily, but she knew she couldn’t have pretended all those years to be the perfect infant the woman had wished for. She had too much spirit for that, too much longing to be free; to be unchained. 

She patted the mother’s back as kindly as she could, out of the corner of her eye she could see James’s furrowed brows and Sirius’s glare. 

“It’s ok, Mom.” Another pat, “I’ll be safe.” Another pat and a sigh, “You wouldn’t be letting me go if it wasn’t.” She pulled back, even as her mother held on tighter. “Mom, Mr. Dumbledore probably is a busy wizard.” 

James stepped forward and pulled his wife from his only child, “Dumbledore will take good care of her, Lily.” 

~~~~

They were in the famed Diagon Alley near Gringotts bank when Carina decided to enact her plan. 

Dumbledore and her were just finishing up in a side alley an off-shoot parallel to the bank, she’d be able to run there no problem after a distraction. 

Just as she stepped out the door, she stopped abruptly and began to shake violently causing Dumbledore to bump into her from behind. 

“Whatever is the matter, child?” 

“I don’t know.” Carina trembled some more, Dumbledore lifted her from the step and knelt before her. “There’s something coming, I can see it.” Her eyes were wide and unseeing. She purposely looked off into the distance but made sure he’d be able to peer into her eyes. 

_ Dark shadows creeping into the alley. A dark abyss where no light could be found.  _

Carina blinked, willing a couple tears to fall. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Potter I’ll protect you.” 

She pursed her lips to hold in her scoff of ‘as if’. He wanted her to be the martyr. He needed one. He hadn’t gotten one earlier so he was literally flaunting her around hoping she’d get attacked; and if he couldn’t have a martyr, he wanted a tool. 

As he turned, flicking his famous wand into his hand the power radiating from his fingertips, Carina smiled. Now for the final act. 

With one last assessing look to check her surroundings once more to make sure there were no eavesdroppers, she yanked her hand away from his with a strangled cry of “No!” 

She was hidden behind some barrels and underneath her invisibility cloak before he could even turn. 

“Come out with the child and no one needs to get hurt.” 

Carina smirked and with a strong thought of ‘ _ Expelliarmus’  _ the Elder wand flew to its rightful owner’s hand. 

**Hello Mistress…**

As she apparated upon Gringotts steps, she responded, ‘Friends call each other by their first names.’

**As you wish, Rikki.**

As the wand was stored in her pocket and the cloak in her bag, a brilliant smile came upon her lips as her original name was called. It had been far too long. 

Upon reaching the nearest available teller, Carina smiled smartly and bowed her head respectfully. 

The teller barely acknowledged the young girl, “Key?”

In Gobbledegook Carina continued in an undertone, “I request an audience with the great fearsome warrior king Ragnuk.” 

The goblin teller’s eyes widened, “Who are you, child, to request such a thing?” 

“I can only tell the king my truest identity.” 

**Rikki, perhaps the wand will give a clue without telling others around.**

Carefully Rikki pulled the wand from her pocket and placed it upon the teller’s desk, his eyes widened greatly looking up at the small child before back at the wand before him. 

“I also have quite an interesting cloak.” 

The goblin shook its head. 

“No need. One moment.” Stepping down from his desk, he went to talk to his fellows while Carina looked around her taking care to slip the wand back into her pocket. 

A little door to the side of the tall teller’s desk opened and the teller ushered her through. 

“Come, come. The king will see you now.” 

Carina grinned, pearly whites flashing toward the teller. 

She was led to a great hall made of gold and etched with histories of battles won. 

In the center sat the warrior king Ragnuk who had been alive since the days of Godric Gryffindor. 

“So a new Master of Death has been chosen.” 

Carina’s eyes widened. 

“The goblins’ remember both timelines?”

The king cocked his head to the side, “Any magical being of great power that came in contact with the last Master of Death would.” 

Carina smiled wide, “I hope you won’t compare me with him. I have no intention to side with the Light. I’ll be a Neutral party.” 

His grin was fanged, “And what do you think of the Great Albus Dumbledore?”

Her expression soured and the king let out a cackle like lightning. 

“Then we are in accord.” He tilted his head to the side, “Why have you come here today? Death informed us to be in preparation of your magical inheritance on your fifth birthday.” 

“I’ve arrived to request sanctuary.” 


	6. A Deal Concluded

Carina woke to a familiar pain at midnight on July 31st of her 5th year. 

A pain she remembered in the other life when her mer self morphed or rather matured into its next stage. It was a splitting sort of pain that radiated down her legs starting below her abdomen and running down to the tips of her toes.

Even as her short nails dug into her palms she resolved not to scream, she was just a metaphorical caterpillar before but now she’d be able to fly away on her own two wings. 

When it was all over she noticed her pj top was far too tight on her and looking down, she exclaimed. “I’ve got boobs!” 

A gasp came free at the familiar voice she heard. Stumbling from her bed with still jello legs that sent pinpricks of pain up and down her spine she ran to the nearest full length mirror only to nearly squeal in joy. 

There before her was her old self, one Miss Rikki Chadwick. 

A cloaked shadow appeared behind her, “I thought to add one last inheritance, it would allow you the full ability to shift completely into whatever face and body suits you best.” 

“I’m not usually a hugger but…” Rikki ‘Carina’ turned and hugged the cloaked shadow that was more solid than he seemed, “Thank you!” 

~~~~

The throne room was not changed from the last time Carina (back in her five year old form). Peter stood resolutely by her side this time instead of holding her, this time not whimpering or cowering as much. Over the years he had grown used to her displays of intelligence and power. 

Voldemort sat alone this time with none of his inner circle around him, already aware that she would arrive directly in place according to her letter. 

Carina could see his paranoid mind still fighting within him trying to find out how she could have enough power to apparate through his manor’s wards. 

She smiled and began to draw the runes upon the stone ground according to how Death had described them to her. 

Once finished, “The first must be placed beside the rune representing earth on your left while you stand center. The second must be placed to your right beside the rune based on air.”

Carina stood back and waited for Voldemort to line up his horcruxes and step into the center. Before he could change his mind she whipped out the Elder wand and cast the wards locking him into place, a wicked grin slipped past her cool facade and his crimson gaze narrowed. Nagini who still sat on his throne hissed in warning.

~Do not harm my snakeling.~

~He will be in pain but only for a short while. It is the price he pays.~

Nagini nodded her giant head sagely and rested it back against her coils, while Voldemort’s eyes had narrowed down to slits but his shouting voice wouldn’t slip past the wards that were set around the rune space. 

Carina turning back briefly toward Peter, “This might get a bit gruesome, the wards might be able to keep out the sound but it won’t be a pretty sight.” 

Peter who over the years had lost many of his stress wrinkles tensed once more but nodded resolutely. “I will stay by your side.” 

Carina nodded before turning back and narrowing her gaze. She lifted her wand and cast, mumbling the latin almost siren like song underneath her breath. 

Redirecting the tones toward the runes letting them absorb the magic she provided until they shone the color of their element. When the time for the earth rune came the diary horcrux vibrated fiercely and out came an almost corporeal visage of the younger Tom Riddle. 

His gaze at once upon the small child enacting great magic upon his container but as he turned he found it wasn’t just himself it was the original self. If he could call him that, he was almost a shade. A monster. How could this thing have enough charisma to rally a people for change. A giggle came from the girl casting the wards, as if she could read his thoughts from his expressions. 

“I made a deal with the original. This ritual is for him to reabsorb his first two horcruxes in order to regain his strength and sanity back once more.” She tilted her head to the side, “In the end wouldn’t that be your end goal anyways Tom? It would be too inconvenient for him for two of you to be running around, this way you are safe and you have control.” 

Her eyes shined wickedly. 

He faded as his decision was made but instead of going back into the diary he faded into Voldemort instead who hunched over in pain. His eyes became unseeing as he experienced what his first victim felt before the time of their death to make his first horcrux. He was fortunate that it was a relatively quick and painless death unlike others he’d done, unlike the next one. 

~What’s the price?~

A bored snake’s voice asked.

~He experiences any torture or pain he put someone through at the time of their death to create the horcrux.~

Carina’s eyes watched as the air rune lit up in the wards just as Voldemort had lifted himself back on his knees. She noticed no look of regret in his eyes, only a look of apprehension. As the Gaunt ring rattled out from it came a slightly older Tom Riddle, this one even more smug and imperious. 

So Carina jumped straight to the point, “You failed. You were driven to insanity for how many times you split your soul.” She ignores Voldemort’s glare, “You have followers, however they follow out of fear rather than actual respect…” she gestured to Voldemort, “...this is what you’ve become. I have a deal with your current self to help you reabsorb your first two horcruxes in order to gain back your sanity and your strength.” 

This Tom looks down at her from on high with disbelief, but its not until Nagini speaks up that he changes.

~I grow bored when will this end, Carina.~

~Soon, Nagini.~ She smiles when the snake uses her name, instead of calling her ‘pet’ knowing that in her own way she’s helping for the sake of her own ‘snakeling’. 

It’s decided and the ring horcrux is absorbed. This time Voldemort has to experience his youth as he demolished every stitch of family he had left, even if they didn’t deserve to have that name. 

“Well that wasn’t as bad as I thought. I thought it might show us the deaths, but it didn’t.” 

The wards dropped as the binding finished, Carina quickly summoned the ring into her hand as Voldemort still groaned in pain on the ground after the binding and his transformation afterward. 

“As this is no longer the Gaunt ring, as the Gaunts no longer exist. It goes back to the original owner. Death.” 

Carina could almost feel the swishing of her bestie’s cloak behind her. 

“Yes, Carina.” Anytime she was in her tiny form they’d decided on the current timeline’s name.

“Place the Cloak and the Ring in the Shadows.” The Shadows was a realm similar to the In-Between but that was directly accessible only by Death or its Master. It could be as simple as pulling the item from ‘thin air’ but both Death and Carina agreed to mostly do it out of pockets, like in the case of the wand. 

This time Peter did squeak, like his animagus, not that Carina could blame him. He hadn’t understood her when she was speaking to Voldemort the first time around about her being who she was. 

Carina turned her head slightly towards him, so that she could still keep the heaving Voldemort in her peripherals. 

“It’s ok, Peter. It’s not your time yet. In fact, if I have my way you’ll live a long, long life.” She smiled. 

Turning back to the ruler of the Dark side, which made Carina purse her lips to stop an improper giggle burst forth at the thought of him being a Sith lord, “Nice you have a full head of hair now.” When his head turned up Carina was glad that she was already on her guard, because she might have said something truly stupid. 

He was gorgeous, like his young incarnations were great looking teens but dang! This was a man! She blinked, and took a step back. “Well then you are all regenerated and stuff; our deal is now complete. Peter is safe from your side.” 

Carina turned toward Peter and gave him double thumbs up, “See! Promised you I’d get you off everyone’s chess boards!” 

“One moment, I never said anything about letting him go.” 

Carina scrunched up her nose and took a deep breath, “You promised that no harm would come to him. If he stays under your thumb…” She clenched her teeth, and Peter came forward and grabbed onto her arm. 

“Carina, you’ve done enough. I’m safe.” 

She whipped toward Peter and stuck her finger in his face even if she had to go on her tippy toes to do it, “No! You will never be safe. As long as you follow orders to the Dark or Light you will be in danger, you will always…” Carina took a huge breath, “...always be a pawn.” She pointed behind her at Voldemort, “He might not be easily able to throw you away, but don’t think for a second that Dumbledore won’t get rid of you the second you run out of usefulness.” 

His eyes were wide but Carina turned back around and marched back over to Voldemort that now stood. Was he always that tall? Or was it just that when he was all pale and monstrous looking he kinda faded into the background and now he somehow seemed more buff and healthier? How the heck did he get all that just from her rune ritual, she’d have to ask Death later. 

“This is what you are going to do.” 

“Carina…” Peter whispered urgently from behind. 

“You shush.” Carina turned back to the man that stood in the center of the room who had just transfigured his robes into a more fitting suit which was not helping her more mature brain at all. “You are going to tell your peoples that Peter is on some hush hush secret mission. You can even tell them that...I don’t know...I have ‘potential’...” Carina chortled at the idea, “...and so you’ve had Peter keeping a close eye on me, and also that’s why you didn’t kill me when you had the chance. You can tell them I’ve gained the goblins as allies. Fact, I have. It’s cool, I know. I’m awesome.” Carina tossed her hair to the side, “That that’s where the Missing Potter child’s been this whole time being a ward of the goblins since...I don’t know she doesn’t trust Dumbledore...not far from the truth anyway.” She shrugs. “Peter can’t come to meetings because he is on a mission in relation to the girl. Good enough for you Mr Dark Lord of the Dark Side of...you know I don’t know where I was going with that.” 

The most dark lucious sinful chuckle came from the man that it should have been illegal, especially around minors no matter their brain ages. 

“How about this…” He bent down until he was at eye level with her, his forget-me-not eyes swirling with mirth and more emotion than he’d had in more than forty years. 

His cold fingertip booped her in the nose uncharacteristically and she stepped backwards a step to get some space between them all the while covering her nose in surprise. 

If she’d known his finger was coming toward her face she would have bit him, but it was too late now.

“I will go along with this plan of yours, if you inform me at the time you do a full inheritance test when you're eleven.” 

Her ocean blue eyes narrowed, “Why?”

He shrugged his shoulders elegantly almost with a feline grace if he wasn’t so obviously a snake. 

“Call me curious.” 


	7. Come Sail Away

Peter was still fretting when they apparated back within Carina’s chambers at Gringotts. 

“Come, Peter, we have much to prepare. First we need to see one of the goblin’s so they can do a magical inheritance test on me. I already know what some of the things I have are but I think it will make it easier for you to understand.” 

Carina held her hand out to Peter. 

He placed his soft hand that only had held worn ancient tomes and his wand in her little one. 

The office she brought him to was done up in gold and tapestries of bloody battles, in the center was a deep dark wood desk where an old goblin sat. 

The goblin nodded to Carina before sliding a small roll of parchment her way and a charmed knife. 

“Slice your palm, drip for ten seconds no more no less.” 

Peter winced as he watched Carina slice her hand barely even wincing before following the directions. Afterwards he grabbed her hand and healed it quickly. 

“Thank you, Peter.” 

The parchment shone gold from the other side and Carina turned to look at it, before grabbing it and giving it for him to read. 

“Are you sure?” 

Magical inheritances were sacred things that only family were to know of, but she smiled as if knowing his thoughts. 

“You’re my family, Peter.” 

He looked down and blinked and blinked and then blinked again. His wheat colored eyebrows furrowed before looking up a Carina who was smiling knowingly at him. 

He looked down again and read it aloud softly: 

**Herriette Carina Potter**

  * **Elemental Siren**


  * Adaptable Metamorphmagus


  * Master of Death 



Peter gaped at Carina. 

“How are you doing, Peter?” 

“Which ones did you know about?” 

Her lips quirked, “I always knew I’d become a mermaid or siren of some sort. Master of Death was just until I got the last Hallows, however I already had his protection.” She tilted her head to the side. “After my inheritance at midnight this morning and waking up in…” She sighed and gave him an apologetic look, “...in a familiar face and body, Death told me he also gave me a bonus inheritance.” 

She smiled, “There’s so many things I want to tell you, but I’d prefer to be away from the Wizarding World when I do.” She tilted her head, and summoned her wand and tapped her clothes causing them to change into a pair of comfortable cutoff shorts and a simple tee that said ‘I speak fluent Sarcasm’. “How would you feel about going on vacation?” 

Peter sat back in his chair, “How? The Wizarding World is still on alert searching for you Carina.” 

She giggled, “Who said ‘Carina’ was going?”

Furrowing his brows, his mouth gaped open as his charge transformed into a tall woman of at least twenty five. Shoulder length blonde hair, soft curves but athletic build. He shook his head as he glanced back up at her face to find the same ocean blue eyes. 

“Good day mate! My name is Rikki Chadwick.” Her accent was natural as if she was born upon the coasts of Australia. She held her hand out to shake, and he slipped his hand into hers stunned. 

“But you’re…”

She winked, “One of the many tales I’ll tell you. So Pete wanna go sailing with me?” 

A different goblin spoke up, having just walked into the office, “Miss Chadwick, we have your identity papers all drawn up. Here is the paperwork for the boat you’ll be manning, and the instructions you’ll need to leave for our curse breakers on the various sites.” 

The girl looked over the paperwork while Peter sat back down reeling. 

“All of it looks good.” 

The goblin nodded, “Happy diving.” 

~~~~

Peter felt the world was reeling around him as he and ‘Rikki’ finally left Gringotts. 

She whispered, “I could apparate from anywhere but I thought it would be best for you to be seen with me in this form. After all, part of the mission is to document our journey.” 

They had just stepped out from Gringotts when a horribly familiar voice spoke up from behind them. 

“Heir Pettigrew, who is this…” the voice drawled, pausing as if trying to find the proper adjective for Rikki who was not dressed in proper wizard attire. “...strange creature you have with you?” 

Peter turned to find Lord Malfoy had just vacated Gringotts and tensed immediately as he recognized the other man beside him. 

Rikki though answered for him, “Rikki Chadwick, mates. Just passin’ through. Peter and I are off on an adventure.” 

Peter glanced to the side to find that she was unfazed by either of the men, “Rikki, let me introduce you to Lord Malfoy and this is…” 

The other who Peter had known only by one other name stepped forward to offer his hand to Rikki, “Lord Slytherin.” 

If Peter hadn’t already been looking he would have missed the quirk of a grin on Rikki’s face as she tilted her head to the side and shook the man’s hand strongly before he had the chance to kiss it.

Peter felt a nervous energy through him, the idea of getting away from the men and the Wizarding World in general made it thrum quicker. He felt as if the longer they stayed the bigger the possibility something would go wrong. 

As if to prove him right, there was an enraged scream behind them. 

Peter felt as a ward rose around him and Rikki. She caught his eye and nodded, just as a fireball hit the barrier. 

A witch with wild dark hair and a crazed look in her eye pointed her wand right toward Rikki across the way, “Stay away from him, you mudblood whore!” 

Rikki let loose an exaggerated sigh before turning to Peter, “Get to some safe covering and don’t move until its safe. I’ve got to deal with this bitch.” 

The men stood back and watched as the girl dressed for the summer and the pureblood witch strode toward each other. 

“Itsy bitsy Bella, when will you learn?” Rikki’s smile turned ruthless, causing a shiver to run down Peter’s spine. A brief glimpse towards the Lords found Malfoy watching Slytherin who watched with rapt attention. “You don’t know me at all.” 

Bellatrix Lestrange let loose another fire spell but this time the girl caught the flame in her hand and pulled it to herself. 

Tilting her head, “I love fire.” 

Several pops nearby signaled the arrival of several aurors, who after several eyewitness accounts took away Lady Lestrange who still continued shouting until they popped away. 

Just as Rikki was nearly back to Peter’s side her arm was caught by an older witch. 

“Perhaps it would be best if you wore robes when entering the alley, dear.” 

Peter’s eyes widened and worried for the older woman. Carina never did well with being told what to do and he doubted this version of her would either.

“Thank you for your advice. I was just leaving.” 

Peter let out a sigh of relief, that wasn’t so bad. But he was relieved too soon because just as she had turned away she turned back.

“What’s wrong though with what I’m wearing? We aren’t in the dark ages anymore. It’s hot, I’m going on vacation to the beach. Why should I have to wear robes? It is not a law. It is only a preference and so sheila I won’t be shamed for dressing however I damn well please!”

She marched back to Peter, her face now a storm cloud. 

“Ready to go for our walkabout?”

He nodded quickly, ready to leave before anything else happened. 

However as they made it to the apparition point they found they had follower. 

“What do you want, bloke?”

Lord Slytherin smiled, it was a sharp smile and his eyes were caught in Rikki’s ocean blue gaze. 

“I found your control over fire quite fascinating.” 

He received no response, only Rikki raising an eyebrow and Peter looking nervously between the two of them. 

“In fact, it felt oddly familiar.” 

Peter saw the moment the decision was made on her face. He feared what the decision was and so he took his wand out. 

“Whatcha doin’ Peter? I’ll apparate us out.” 

Peter’s sky blue eyes widened. Rikki took his hand, all the while keeping her gaze upon Lord Slytherin, before pulling her wand from the ‘thin air’ above her and apparating them out of England. 


End file.
